Depois do Pôr Do Sol
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: James irá se casar com Lily Evans e Severus sente que nunca mais poderá ser feliz.


**Título: ****Depois do Pôr do Sol **| **Autora: **Sandra Longbottom| **Personagens:** Severus Snape/James Potter |** Categoria:** U/A | **Classificação: **K+ | **Gênero:** Romance | **Formato:** One-shot |**Idioma:** Português |

**Sinopse:** James irá se casar com Lily Evans e Severus sente que nunca mais poderá ser feliz.

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens, lugares e citações que forem reconhecidos como sendo da saga de Harry Potter são da prioridade de J. , Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Nenhum lucro foi auferido pela criação desta fic.

**Avisos:**

(1) – Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling.

(2) – Essa é uma história Slash, ou seja, relacionamento Homem x Homem. Se não gosta ou se sente ofendido é muito simples: Não leia.

**Uma boa leitura a todos ^^**

**S.L.**

Severus estava sentado em um banco de pedra cinzenta e, á sua frente, havia uma enorme extensão de areia branca. O mar, límpido e azul, estava calmo, com pequenas ondulações. Observava o pôr do sol, que pintava o céu com as mais variadas cores, desde amarelo, laranja e, até, uns tons pálidos de cor de rosa. O vento batia levemente em seus cabelos, os despenteando, enquanto grossas lágrimas caíam por seu pálido rosto. Seu companheiro, James, iria se casar amanhã com Lily Evans, porque ela afirmava que esperava um filho dele e ameaçara fazer um escândalo se ele não se casasse com ela. E, caso isso acontecesse, a sociedade bruxa o pressionaria, pois não era visto com bons olhos um homem abandonar uma mulher grávida, se o filho fosse seu. Quando soubera da gravidez de Evans, confrontara de imediato James, que lhe tinha jurado que nunca tinha tocado na ruiva, muito menos se deitado com ela. E o Slytherin acreditava nele. James nunca lhe mentiria, nem mesmo quando era uma situação tão grave como essa. Ele sentia que Lily tinha armado tudo para ficar com a fortuna de James, pois a família Potter era das mais ricas do Mundo Mágico, seguida pelos Malfoys. O moreno, sentindo as lágrimas turvando sua visão, fechou os olhos e as sentiu caindo pelo rosto. Suspirou, abriu os olhos e limpou as lágrimas com a manga da capa. Tinha saudades de James, de seu riso malicioso, de seus beijos travessos. O desejava ter, por uma noite, para matar saudades. Desejava o beijar novamente, se fosse preciso, uma ultima vez

Há semanas que não se encontravam, porque Lily poderia descobrir e infernizar a vida de James, e isso o estava matando lentamente por dentro. Pensou em impedir o casamento mas, de certeza que, era barrado antes de lá chegar. Aurors e a Ordem da Fênix estariam protegendo o local, para que nenhum desconhecido com más intenções entrasse. Olhou para o chão e, sentindo as lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto, se limpou novamente á manga da capa, a sentindo molhada. Fechou os olhos e se lembrou da primeira conversa civilizada entre ele e Potter. Os dois se encontravam no sétimo ano, em uma normal aula de Poções, quando Slughorn tivera a ideia de fazer pares misturados de Gryffindors e Slytherins, para realizarem a Poção da Invisibilidade. O escândalo tinha sido imediato. Os alunos gritaram, revoltados, com o professor, que se mostrou implacável. Perante o olhar chocado de seus alunos, escolhera cada par a dedo. Quando seu nome fora pronunciado, Severus rezou mentalmente para que ficasse com Lily, mas, como o destino adorava lhe pregar peças, o professor falou o nome de Potter, deixando os dois garotos chocados. Os garotos ainda tentaram argumentar contra a escolha, mas o professor não permitiu, e Severus ficou em choque. Teria que trabalhar com Potter. E um pensamento o afligiu:

"_Vou trabalhar com Potter! NÃO! A gente vai se matar! É impossível ficarmos juntos!"_

O professor escreveu o que era necessário no quadro, mesmo sobre os resmungos de alguns alunos e mandou o Gryffindor ir para seu lado. Severus sentiu Potter se sentando a seu lado e seu corpo congelou de imediato. Potter se virou para ele e disse, rispidamente:

-Eu não gosto de você, Snape. E tenho certeza que você também não gosta de mim. Por isso, temos que trabalhar o mais depressa possível para não ficarmos muito tempo juntos.

Severus acenou afirmativamente, magoado com as palavras do Gryffindor, mas não demostrou. Durante essa aula, não conversaram muito. Tentavam falar o mínimo possível, mas perceberam que, para terem uma boa nota, não só precisavam de se empenhar como precisavam de ouvir as opiniões um do outro. No início, a convivência não foi fácil para nenhum dos dois. Sempre que eram obrigados a trabalhar, alguma coisa ficava errada e discutiam. Muitas vezes, foram encontrados discutindo pelos professores e tiveram detenções, ou foram para a enfermaria, por lançarem feitiços um no outro. Nas detenções, Potter se metia com ele e Severus revidava. Estava farto do Gryffindor, que parecia adorar o importunar. Desejava nunca mais o ver. Só queria ter um pouco de paz. E foi assim durante alguns meses. Mas, uma noite, depois de ter estudado DCAT na biblioteca, encontrou Potter no corredor. Tentou se desviar do Gryffindor, mas ele cambaleou e o encostou á parede.

-Potter! – Rosnou, furioso mas, vendo o olhar de sensualidade do colega se calou, assustado.

-Snape. – Falou o Gryffindor, manhosamente. O Slytherin o cheirou e percebeu que seu hálito cheirava a álcool.

-Se afaste de mim! – Rosnou novamente, mas Potter não se mexeu. Tentou o empurrar, mas ele era demasiado forte. Seus olhares se encontraram e, antes que Severus pudesse dizer alguma palavra, James encostou os lábios deles nos seus. O Slytherin arregalou os olhos, chocado, mas percebeu que os lábios do Gryffindor eram cheios e quentes. Não pode evitar fechar os olhos e aproveitar o momento. James aproveitou e abriu levemente a boca deixando que sua língua escapasse para a boca do Slytherin. Severus, notando o movimento, se afastou de rompante e tocou em seus lábios, reparando que estavam inchados. Se apercebendo do que tinha acontecido, arregalou os olhos, sentindo sua respiração entrecortada e seu coração a mil. Se olharam mais uma vez e o Slytherin percebeu que os olhos de Potter eram castanhos e que brilhavam intensamente. Antes que o Gryffindor pudesse dizer alguma coisa, o Slytherin o empurrou e correu para a sala comunal dos Slytherins, com o mesmo pensamento: _"Meu primeiro beijo. Meu primeiro beijo foi com Potter! E.. gostei…"_

Gritou a senha para o quadro, entrou na sala comunal e correu para seu dormitório. Se atirou para cima da cama, pensando no beijo. Adormeceu pensando no moreno de olhos castanhos.

No dia seguinte, nenhum deles dirigiu a palavra ao outro. Severus tinha vergonha do que tinha acontecido. E era tudo culpa de Potter. As memórias do beijo vinham constantemente em seus pensamentos, e não podia evitar sorrir, mas logo ficava sério. Sentiu que estava enlouquecendo. Ele deveria odiar Potter e, agora, sorria sempre que pensava nele.

Constantemente, olhava discretamente para o Gryffindor durante as aulas e percebeu que ele também o observava. Sempre que seus olhares se cruzavam, o Slytherin desviava o olhar, ruborizado e James sorria bobamente.

Passados uns meses, uma noite, Severus estava em seu salão comunal, com um livro no meio das pernas, mas seus pensamentos estavam em James Potter, o leão que tinha roubado seu coração e o deixava muitas noites sem dormir. De repente, sua coruja negra, Salazar, entrou de rompante pela janela. Felizmente, para o moreno, estava sozinho. A coruja pousou na sua perna e Severus retirou uma carta da pata da coruja, que piou e levantou voo. O Slytherin fitou o envelope, de cenho franzido, se sentindo curioso. Rasgou o envelope e retirou um pergaminho. O abriu e leu:

_Severus, se encontre comigo nas Estufas. Precisamos de conversar. J.P_

Reconheceu de imediato a letra de Potter. Pensou em não ir, poderia se tratar de uma armadinha, mas a curiosidade em saber o que Potter queria falou mais alto. Subiu as escadas e entrou em seu dormitório, percebendo que alguns dos seus colegas já estavam dormindo. Olhou para o relógio, que estava em cima do criado mudo e viu que era meia noite. Guardou o livro, desceu as escadas e saiu do salão comunal. Deu uma vista de olhos ao corredor, e percebeu que estava vazio. Subiu as escadas e saiu da escola sem ser visto.

Correu para as estufas e, quando lá chegou, viu Potter, de costas voltadas para si, observando umas gardênias. Percebeu que o Gryffindor estava ansioso. Pigarreou e o Gryffindor se virou, assustado mas, ao o ver, sorriu e falou:

-Snape, eu….eu queria falar com você.

-Já estou aqui, Potter. – Falou Snape, tentando soar frio, mas sentia seu coração batendo descompassadamente – O que deseja?

James olhou fixamente para Severus, que se remexeu, inquieto. Abriu a boca para falar, mas o Gryffindor se dirigiu rapidamente para o Slytherin e o prensou contra a parede. Snape o fitou assustado, sentindo seu coração batendo rapidamente. Temeu que Potter o machucasse mas o Gryffindor olhou fixamente para seus olhos, aproximou seu rosto do dele e o beijou delicadamente. Severus fechou os olhos, suspirou e relaxou, sentindo novamente os lábios macios do Gryffindor. Era bom o sentir novamente.

Nenhum deles soube quanto tempo ficaram se beijando. Por fim, quando o ar começou faltando, se afastaram lentamente e se olharam nos olhos. Severus percebeu que os olhos de Potter estavam mais brilhantes e sedentos por mais e suas bochechas estavam rosadas. Tocou nas suas e percebeu que estavam quentes. James respirou fundo, tentando buscar um pouco de ar e admitiu:

-Snape, quer dizer… Severus, eu tenho que falar uma coisa para você. Eu… eu te amo.

Severus ficou em choque ao ouvir as palavras do Gryffindor. Embora já tivesse sonhado com o Gryffindor lhe dizendo essas palavras, nunca imaginou as ouvir realmente. Tentou ver uma mentira nos olhos do moreno, mas não encontrou. Percebeu que falava a verdade e tentou falar:

-Potter…eu…

-Por favor, Severus. – Implorou Potter, o interrompendo – Eu sei que sempre maltratei você, mas é que você mexe comigo. Com meus sentimentos, minhas emoções. Eu fico louco quando o vejo.

Snape arregalou os olhos, espantado demais para respondeu e o Gryffindor continuou, tocando em seu rosto com um dedo:

-Seus olhos negros, seu cabelo… eu o desejo tanto, Severus. Mas, droga… – Disse, se afastando do Slytherin, que se assustou com o movimento brusco – Eu sei que você não gosta de mim. Nem me suporta.

Snape olhou para James, espantado. Nunca pensou ouvir tais palavras vindas do Gryffindor. Não se contendo, falou:

-Mas eu não te odeio. – Potter o olhou, surpreendido e o Slytherin, percebendo que não podia negar seus sentimentos, continuou – Eu também te amo.

James sorriu, emocionado e abraçou Severus com delicadeza. O Slytherin suspirou e sentiu o perfume de Potter, que era suave para seus sentidos. Se olharam nos olhos e, lentamente, aproximaram seus rostos. Seus lábios se tocaram timidamente e Severus suspirou, gemendo de seguida. Não conseguia pensar em mais nada, só em Potter o beijando. James colocou suas mãos nos cabelos do Slytherin, percebendo que eram macios e o puxou mais para si, aprofundando o beijo. Severus o abraçou de volta, querendo sentir o corpo dele sobre o seu. Novamente, pareceu que o tempo tinha parado. O Gryffindor gemeu dentro da boca de Snape e ele estremeceu. O ar começou faltando e, lentamente, se afastaram. Se olharam nos olhos e Severus decidiu quebrar o silêncio:

-Potter, eu…

-Por favor, Severus, me chame de James. – Pediu o Gryffindor. Snape hesitou, mas lhe fez a vontade.

-_James_… – Sussurrou seu nome e o Gryffindor sorriu. Adorou ouvir seu nome sendo pronunciado por Severus.

-O que vai acontecer agora, James? – Perguntou Severus, com receio – Eu sou um Slytherin e você um Gryffindor, um Maroto.

O Gryffindor o abraçou protetoramente e prometeu:

-Nada de errado vai acontecer. Eu prometo. – E se beijaram novamente, selando a promessa.

E assim tinha começado o namoro deles. Tentaram esconder de todos, mas Sirius logo desconfiou dos sumiços do amigo. Após o seguir uma tarde e o ver com Snape, no lago, fizera um enorme escândalo. James se mostrara irredutível. Admitira que amava Severus e que era correspondido, deixando Black, furioso. Remus e alguns colegas Gryffindors, atraídos pelos gritos, foram ver o que estava acontecendo. Demoraram algum tempo para acalmar os garotos e, quando voltaram para Hogwarts, o namoro deles já era tema de conversa entre as casas. Mas James e Severus não se importaram. Agora eles poderiam demonstrar seu amor livremente, sem se preocupar se eram flagrados. A partir desse dia, correu tudo bem para o casal, se formaram e cada um arranjou um emprego. Dois anos depois do início do relacionamento, James pedira Severus em casamento e o Slytherin aceitara, comovido. Durante dois meses prepararam o casamento, com convites, roupas, tudo o que era necessário… Estava tudo correndo maravilhosamente, quando, uma manhã, Lily aparecera no Ministério alegando que estava grávida de James. A partir desse momento, sua vida tinha desmoronado …

Um barulho obrigou o moreno sair de seus pensamentos e olhar para trás. Ao ver James, Sirius e Remus, arregalou os olhos, espantado, e se levantou.

-James? Black? Lupin? – Perguntou, sentindo uma mistura intensa de sentimentos em seu peito a ver seu companheiro – James, você não devia estar aqui. Evans…

-Remus descobriu que Lily não estava grávida. – Interrompeu James, com um enorme sorriso no rosto – Ele sabia da nossa relação e desconfiou quando Lily apareceu, dizendo que estava esperando um filho meu.

-Foi fácil, na realidade. – Falou Remus, calmamente – Vocês sabem que eu sou lobisomem e sei que, quando uma mulher está grávida, ela tem um odor diferente, mais doce. Mas Lily não possuía esse aroma. Então, decidi saber o que estava acontecendo. Fui a St. Mungus e, após muito procurar, descobri que Lily tinha pago a uma medibruxa para falsificar o teste de gravidez. Confrontei a medibruxa, que confirmou tudo. Marquei uma reunião com Lily, James e Sirius e a confrontei com a verdade. Ela, percebendo que tinha sido desmascarada, nem pode negar.

O Slytherin não conseguiu acreditar como a ruiva tinha descido tão baixo. E por dinheiro. Remus, vendo a incredulidade de Snape, retirou de dentro do casaco uns papéis e lhe entregou. O moreno leu os papéis com atenção, onde viu a assinatura de Lily, dando um pagamento de 2310 galeões á medibruxa para falsificar o teste e para ficar calada. Severus sentiu uma enorme raiva dentro de si. Por culpa de Lily, ele tinha passado semanas sem o ver, com uma enorme angústia dentro de si. Sentiu alguém o abraçando e olhou para cima. James o observava apaixonadamente e com um enorme sorriso em seu rosto.

-Esqueça, Sev. – Pediu o Maroto, carinhosamente – Acabou tudo. Eu estou aqui.

-Aquela… – Rosnou Snape, com uma enorme raiva dentro de si. Potter o abraçou mais fortemente e o Slytherin colocou a cabeça no peito do companheiro e suspirou, sentindo seu doce perfume. Abriu os braços, deixando cair os papéis no chão e o abraçou de volta, se acalmando aos poucos. Remus se baixou, pegou nos papéis, os colocou em ordem e os voltou a aguardar dentro do casaco. Sirius, vendo a demostração de afeto entre eles, ficou visivelmente encabulado e disse:

-Eu e Remus vamos indo…

-Obrigado. – Agradeceu o Gryffindor, enquanto Snape acenou somente com a cabeça. Sirius e Remus acenaram com a cabeça, se entreolharam e aparataram. James e Severus se olharam nos olhos e o Slytherin declarou:

-Eu te amo, James. Viver essas semanas sem você foi uma tortura. Eu te amo.

-Eu também te amo, Sev. Te amo muito. – Falou James, apaixonadamente - Nunca mais vou ficar separado de você, eu prometo.

Severus sorriu e aproximou seu rosto do de James. O Maroto olhou para os olhos negros de seu amado, que brilhavam de emoção e o abraçou com desespero, sentindo seu doce perfume de ervas, resultado das inúmeras poções que realizava. Suspirou, inalando seu perfume. Tinha saudades de o sentir em seus braços, de o abraçar, de o beijar com paixão, de cheirar seu perfume. Lentamente, aproximaram seus rostos e se beijaram com desespero e paixão.

Sabiam que as pessoas os iriam querer separar, pois não eram o casal ideal, de acordo com a sociedade bruxa. Mas, eles iriam lutar de unhas e dentes para ficarem juntos. Ninguém os iria separar. Nunca mais.

FIM

**Nota da Autora: **Oi! Mais uma fic SnapexJames que escrevi. Eu acho que ficou bonitinha. Mas detestei Lily. Inventar uma gravidez para casar com James. Mas, o que vocês acharam. Comentem, dizendo o que acharam. Bjs :D


End file.
